Excuse Me Mr Alpha
by Gladiolusdr
Summary: Image knowing someone your whole life, living with them and everything. Only to find out everything you have been taught or told has been a life. Vivian Turner finds her self in the most toughest situation of her lie. She is a new werewolf. A old "friend" dropped by to give her a present. now she has to search for him to set things right. All she knows is he is the one that changed
1. Chapter 1

I wanted to hold onto his hand forever. Sometimes we want something we can't have I wonder why it is that way? There have been times I wondered would it have been different if he was still here holding me tight. His scent, his embrace, his smile, his . . How about just him? I have closed my eyes countless times to find his presence still there. Its like a piece of the missing puzzle and you know its missing but there is nothing you can do. I want to wash away all the pain. I want to forge. I need to forget. He isn't coming back. He is gone forever. Truth be told I wanted him back.

"Vivian, get ready for school your going to be late." yelled my mother, from downstairs. I was still laying in bed rolling around complaining about sleep. Actually I was watching Yugioh and frankly school wasn't that important to me. "VIVIAN ALICE TURNER, get your behind ready for school young lady!"

I knew that was the last straw. I quickly flung the covers off my half bare body walking into the bathroom. I leaned against the mirror starring at the my reflection. I pulled my shirt over my head to look down at the black ink engraved into my skin. It was this twisted symbol that I was never able to understand what it meant. The only thing I knew about it is that he had the same one. Your probably wondering who he is. Frankly I don't even know him my self. He is a distant memory in my head.

I vaguely remember who he is even so I am okay with it. I quickly got my self ready sliding down the railing. My mum was going to have a cow when she saw me sliding down. I made my way around her listening to her talk. It was interesting how I never fitted into my family. I looked nothing like them. I had dark olive tanned skin, with dark but highlighted brownish blonde hair. However the thing that stood out the most about me were my eyes. They were almost a pale green they looked yellowish but sometimes they look green. Meh beats me.

My family on the other hand they were all pale white skin, they had beautiful dirty blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Where I came from? I don't have a damn clue. Anyways off to school I go.

"Stacy for the last time I didn't get a tattoo without telling you!" I groaned, as my best friend once again penalized me for having a tattoo. It was strange I don't remember getting it all I know is that I have had since birth. "I have had it since birth!"

She smirked to her self. Then she turned away from me. I was talking to my self it seems I didn't understand what she was looking at until I looked up my self. Holy shit is all I could think. This one those moments where everything around you seems blurry and all you can see is that one person. Okay well it was like that not exactly though. As soon as I saw him I felt a rush of pain jolt though my left side precisely where my tattoo is. I immediately knelt down attracting my friends attention right away.

"Oh my gosh Viv!" she shouted, desperately. "Are you okay?!"

I looked up at glaring, do I look like I am okay I mouthed to her. She gave me one of those I am sorry looks. She was just getting ready to help me to feet when Mr hot shot came over and swooped me up into his arms. Alright wtf is this! Note to self men are extremely nice when a woman is hurt. Another wave of pain shot through my body when he touched me. I yelped to the pain and yelled,

"PUT ME DOWN!"

Everyone turned and looked at me. He however didn't seem affected by my yelling at all in fact he seemed amused. This guy he just held onto me walking off with me where here I am telling him to put me the fuck down! So much for getting what I wanted. He carried me into the nurses off.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked me. "Tell me now."

"Who the heck do you think you are!?" I shot back. "Firstly, put me the fuck down! Secondly, who do you think you are!? Thirdly, PUT ME DOWN!"

He glared at me before dropping me onto the bed. Mother fucker I thought. It hurt it was still throbbing with pain.

"Now tell me where does it hurt!" he asked, more angrily this time. "I need to know."

"Why do you need to know?!" I fired back. "And if you must know! On my left side right where this stupid tattoo is. What makes it even worse is it happen to hurt when you showed up! You touch sickens me and I freaking bloo-"

I couldn't finish my sentence he had his hand tightly clutched around neck. He was holding me down against the bed. Basically the guy was on top of me. That is just great. The first day new student, assuming because I had never seen him around here before. He was in the nurses office with me on top of me getting ready to kill me. Oh gee just wonderful. He leaned close to me and began to whisper,

"it's a pity you don't remember me."

What did he just say? I don't remember him! Wtf I had never seen him around the school to begin with how would I remember him? He was hot I give him that but I am pretty sure I would remember him if he had been attending our school.

"Your new here!" I said, defensively. "I would remember you if I had saw you."

He just shook his head. He let go of my neck and sat up, not putting his weight on me. Trying not to crush me I suppose. How nice of him? He pulled his shirt off. Oh shit I was drooling, he was the same tan complexion I was but he had a lighter coat of tan than I did. His eyes were a forest green unlike mine. However what caught my attention the most was he had the same tattoo I did. The same symbol everything he had it. Wait hold up? What?

"Luke John Huntington." he whispered, in my ear. "Don't forget me beloved."

With that he sank his teeth into my neck. All I remember is hearing him mumble a few words. Everything turned black. What is going on? I remember him but why is he here now?

. . . .Luke.. . ?


	2. Chapter 2

"Viv!" squealed my friend holding me a death grip. " ARE YOU OKAY?!"

I think china could hear her screaming the way she seemed hysterical. Oh boy this woman I swear when she held onto you damn she could cling!

"Stacy! I CANT FUCKING BREATHE LET ME GO!" I shouted, even struggling while I was doing that. "Lemme go!"

She let me go giving me one of those I am so sorry looked. I signed in relief when I felt the oxygen rush through my body. Damn is all I could think. Luke! Oh god I can't believe I almost forget.

"Stacy! That new boy! Where is he?!" I asked her, my eyes edgy with curiosity. "WHERE!?"

Stacy looked at my weirdly before stating,

"What new boy? I think I would be the first notice some hot guy walking around here! Oh wait you mean Luke that kids that suddenly became hot? He isn't new Viv he is just the old kid with glasses remember?"

My eyes grew wide in confusion. I knew him wait did I? No I am so damn confused when I am around him I want him. I need him. Wait did I just think that? WTF!

"Oh and today was his last day."

"NO!" I screamed on the top of my lungs. "THAT FUCKING JERK!"

I slapped my hands over my mouth blushing in wild embarrassment. Stacy was starring at me in shock. I never shouted at anything not like this at least. My mind was so confused he made me so confused. There was this energy building inside me it felt like it was going to burst. Like I was going to! I need to find him no matter what! I have to return the favor he has given me.

His oh so lovely favor. Oh when I get my hands on him I am going to strangle him to death. You wait Luke I am going to OH FUCKING LUKE JOHN HUNTINGTON!

 _"Yes my love did you call me?" questioned a voice in my head. "Did you need something that your screaming my name?"_

I looked around disbelieving what I was hearing. Was that him? That damn bastard.

"Show your fucking self you jerk!" I spat, venomously.

"Vivian who the fuck ya talking to like that?!" asked, a very bewildered Stacy. I didn't blame her I was rocking that boat right now. "There is no one here."

 _"Alright you jerk where are you I can hear. " I thought to my self. "Show your damn self!"_

 _"You cant see me only hear me." he replied. "What miss me this much already?"_

 _"Wait until I get my hands on you!" I screamed back angrily in my head._

I got up quickly storming out the room. I was going to kill him!

Please message and vote!


	3. Chapter 3

Im not sure where I was going all I do know is I was going to kill him. How dare he just walk into my school, my home and treat me like shit! Bloody hell I was not some play thing to him or anyone for that matter. I growled to my self, this was going to be a long night. I could feel the rage boiling through my blood as I walked down the cement pavement muttering curse words to my self. I stopped abruptly feeling the blood rush to my cheeks.

Why was I chasing him. . ? It shouldn't matter he was just someone who pissed me off, I never chased after anyone who made my angry. Why him? I shook my head trying to cool off my head. I need to think calmly not with so much anger surging through me.

 _What given up already trying to find me?_ Questioned Luke in my head.

I tired my best to usher his words out of my head, his memories, his senses everything I need to block them.

 _Try all you like. . my memories, my words, my senses and my emotions are all yours now. You belong to me. You are mine. Don't get it twisted though I will make sure you suffer as much as I have before I let you have me._ He taunted.

 _Suffer? How did I make you suffer!? I just fucking met you! Seriously your pissing me off I hate you._ I shouted back in my head, with full force.

I shrugged off the emotions I was feeling from him and made my way home. When my house came into sight I saw a moving truck in front of my house, confused I walked to where my parents stood.

"What is going on mum?" I asked, looking at my mother tear stained face.

"Sweetie we are bankrupted." she replied, calmly still letting a few silent tears fall down from her face.

My eyes grew wide, this was not something that happened on a daily bases. I couldn't warp my head around the fact that our house was being taken away. Forget where we were going to stay, how did this happen? Luke. That was all I could think. If he wanted to make me suffer he could but no my family!

 _Luke. . what the bloody hell is wrong with you!? You want to fuck with me fine don't fuck with my family!_ I snarled at him.

 _I want to see you suffer what better way to see you suffer than making those that you love hurt._ Luke countered back.

 _Don't make my family or friends suffer! God damn it do anything you want to me but leave them alone!_ I pleaded, anger lingering in my tone.

 _Anything you say?_ He commented back.

 _Anything_.. I answered, slightly confused with the words leaving my mouth.

 _Fine you will get what you want. . in return you must be my personal maid, you wont object to anything I do to you, you wont leave me until I give you permission and if you do anything I wont be hesitant to rip your family apart._ He responded.

I bit down on my lip thinking about what he was asking, then I turned to look at my family, they looked so broken as if something had torn them apart. This wasn't fair, but I really didn't have a choice.

 _Alright_. . I agreed to his stupid terms.

I could feel the emotions of triumph arce through my body. I knew he had won this round but mark my words Luke I will get you I assure you that. For now my family and friends were safe but for how long I am not sure my self.

~2 days later~

"Vivian you don't have to do this. . we will find another way.." cried my mother, I shook my head. As long as I was here they would sitting ducks. I was the rocket and they were the targets. "Please don't go."

I smiled at my mother and rubbed her hand assuring her that I would just fine. Luke wanted me, he needed me because there something from me he wanted. Which made me laugh what the hell was he going to get from me?

I threw the last set of clothing into the suitcase, gripping my small stuffed animal tightly before chucking that into the bag. I pulled the zipper closing the suitcase. I could see my mother become hysterical as I finished packing. I looked at my mother walking over to her and wiping her tears away before kissing her forehead.

"It will be okay, mum.."I whispered. "I love you."

I heard a horn beep outside, I picked up my bag and made my way downstairs as I heard my mother whisper softly, "I love you, my sweet baby." I smiled trying to pry back the tears into my eyes. I didn't want to be weak not in front of Luke. When I came outside, the sun rays hit my eyes causing me to flinch slightly and squint my eyes to adjust to the light.

I saw a limo standing there in front of me, a young man standing outside of it, when he saw me pulled open the door. And take a while guess who emerged out of the limo?


	4. Chapter 4

Among the many things going through my head, right the most important thing is; how I feel about Luke touching my arm! Here I am in his house, his room, his domain and he is tracing my arm right now. Between his constant rantings and badgering me to do things, his touching is driving me insane!

"Please stop touching me." I stated, bitterly grinding my teeth together as his fingers traced over my arm. "It really bothers me."

"Get use to it Vivian. Your mine from now on. Besides. . "He whispered, moving closer to me as I stepped backwards. Luke pressed his lips against mine and continued to remind me how I made these arrangements on my own will. "You agreed to these terms."

I let him press his lips against mine. It is sad that I am getting use to his touches, his kisses and even sometimes I enjoy them. I don't know why I feel that way. All I know his when he is around my tattoo burns and my body screams in desire for him. Luke began to move his lips against mine I responded to his advances not realizing that I was beginning to lean on him.

"I need you to get dress up for tonight. There is a party and your my guest." Luke informed me, pushing up the edges of my shirt exposing my belly. His hand moved around my tummy and worked it's way to my lower back. "I have your all your items, clothing set up in your room so please make your self presentable. Mary will be in the room shortly to help you do your make up and hair."

With that he kissed my lips one more time and ushered me out of his room and into the hallway. My mouth was slightly open from his speech about tonight. It was always like this with Luke. Oh that is right, I have been at his house for over a month now. I have been running in and out on his whims. which is bloody insane.

I grumbled to my self before walking my way down the hall to my room. I stopped half way in the hall and closed my eyes. I felt small droplets of tears fall down, I miss my family. I miss my friends. I miss home. I have not been allowed to see any of them. I had to transfers schools which was a nightmare. A bunch of rich brats! I wiped away my tears as I stumbled into my room, first thing I wanted to do was plop down on my bed. Maybe if I threw a fit he would get upset and then I wouldn't have to go.

I flung my self onto the bed burying my face into my blanket I brought from home. The scent of my mother flooded my senses and I felt calm. My eyes slowly began to drift shut as I relaxed to the soothing scents and before I knew it I was asleep.

"Vivan, wake up." someone was saying this as they repeated poked my side. I made a noise groaning before turning the other way and ignoring it. I was having a good dream and did not want to be woken up. "Vivan come on we are going to be late."

"Mmm Luke leave me alone." I moaned, curling into my blanket. I smiled to my self cuddling into the blanket.

Just when I thought the person left my body was flung over someones shoulders and my eyes snapped opened. I saw Luke carrying me some where which looked like the bathroom. I wrapped my arms around his neck and just went back to sleep. I have been so tired lately that I just wanted to sleep right now. I felt my body being softly put down on warm sheets that felt nice against my skin. Luke shifted his hands around my body taking off my shirt. He then made his way to my shorts pushing them off.

"Vivan, I am going to change you." he mumbled, trying hard to keep his focus on his job at hand. "Try to make it easy for me."

For a moment there I thought it was my mother saying that but when I realized that. my mother didn't have a deep sexy voice my eyes snapped opened and I saw Luke standing there with my shirt in his hand.

"What the hell LUKE!?" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I grabbed my shirt and threw it on my body pressing it closely. "Throw a bucket of water on me or something if I don't wake up BUT DO NOT CHANGE ME!"

"Do not raise your voice at me!" he growled, his fangs slightly visible. My eyes grew wide and I jumped back on the bed. "Do not ever raise your voice at me I am your alpha."

I nodded my head in pure fear. I had never seen him that angry. I think I challenged the inner alpha wolf inside him and pissed him off.

"Get ready now. We are late as it is." he stated, walking out quickly.

I think my heart skipped a beat when he slammed the door close behind him. I quickly flung off all my clothing climbing to the dress. It was a beautiful black and red dress, that has a back open where it was laced back and forth almost like a corset. It went down to my mid thigh and there lightly strands handing loosely around my thighs. It was embedded with sliver crystals and it crossed around my neck. I slipped into the heels that crossed around my ankles. Mary came in just in time to do my make up for me. Once she was done I made my way down the hall to see Luke there in a tux he was matching my colors.

"Behave." was all he said. Before taking my hand and walking me downstairs.

As we came into the few of the living room my eyes grew wide. It was almost like a ball everyone dressed so elegantly. The curtains had been changed to a dark but yet light shade of gray. There was lace linings all around the ends of the curtains and there were crystal lights all around. It almost seem like a light shimmer to the place. It looked beautiful. I turned to Luke still looking very pissed off. I sighed to my self before disappearing into the crowd making my way to the balcony.

Maybe I will be safe here I thought to my self. I stood there for a while letting the cold wind grace past my cheeks letting the curls in my hair sway in the wind. They dance along with the wind making twist and turns in the moonlight that was shining down. Making the crystals on my dress glitter in the light.

This isn't bad its just I miss home so dearly. I heard foot prints behind me and I turned around to see Luke standing there with his hand held out and head tilted slightly. My expression soften a little and I took his hand. It felt warm. comforting safe in a way too. We spun around as he lead the dance. I felt his body press into mine his hand on my hip while his other hand held my own. I rested my free hand on his shoulder letting him move to the beat of the winds brushing past us hastily.

Just as he spun me around one more time I realized it was a full moon tonight. Wait .. I thought my self and I turned to see Luke's a deep shade of purple almost red and I stumbled in fear.

"Do not run Vivan this is your beginning of your journey." he whispered, placing his lips against my neck grazing his fangs softly against my vein. "Some day we will meet again but for now you have to find who you are. Please forgive me one day for this."

Forgive you for what? Is all I could think. I felt his fangs sink into my neck and a wave of electric waves pulsed through my body. I felt my blood boil, my senses heightened, the vision became stronger and my sense of smell grew. I could smell Luke's scent this mixture of clone and pine. My eyes began to flash different parts of my life as I began to stumble backwards away from Luke. I think I was going to fall. I turned around to see Luke's eyes sadden and he mouthed,

"I love you Vivan don't be to long now."

With that all I remember is fading into darkness that I don't remember where was. All I know is the wind was cradling me down to the ground where I was falling and holding me up.

I know it took me a while to upload this part I hope you enjoy!

Please comment and vote~! 3


	5. Chapter 5

"She is beautiful Stan." whispers a sweet voice, I could hear people talking but I could not seem to open my eyes. "Where did you find her?"

That was certainly a woman's voice, but the other person whom she was talking to, Stan, I believe why was he not responding. I listened more intensely trying to figure out who these people were.

"Hana, she is the soon to be kings new wife,. . "he paused in between his words, and from what I could hear the uneasiness of his words, he seemed to be frightened. "I do not understand why she fell off the balcony."

Oh, dear god, that is right! Luke bit my neck and then I toppled over the balcony. From what I remember he did not try to catch me either he let me fall. That bastard. Why, would he do that? He forced me to come to his mansion, work as a maid, better yet forced him self on me and this is how he repays me? Why did I agree to those stupid terms in the first place?

I groaned, alarming the couple who were watching over me I slowly opened my eyes in come in vision with a beautiful young woman and handsome fellow. Her eyes were a dark shade of blue almost purple and her skin tan but fair. Hana, I think her name is, her long dark brown hair passed just below her shoulders and to her upper back.

"Where am I?" I asked, trying to sit up but all I could feel is the pain surging throughout my body. I saw Hana eyes widen with shock and she lightly pushed me back down. "Who are you people?"

"I am. . I am actually a worker at the mansion and when I was on my way home I saw you on the ground . . . you were bleeding . ."Stan, stumbled, trying to tell me his side of the story. I could smell fear rising off him. "So I brought you here. I thought maybe the mansion was not safe for you."

"Thank you." I gratefully said. "Your right the mansion is not safe for me."

"Your completely gorgeous!" blurted out Hana, not seeming to be able to hold back her works. "Sorry I could not hold back my words."

Stan glared at her as she bowed her head in shame, a light shade of pink creeping across her cheeks. I chuckled weakly feeling my body aching all over. I am going to kill that mother fucker if I ever see him again. Sorry about my language but he really pissed me off. I do not like to be thrown off balconies as some kind of stuffed animal or toy.

"Thank you again Stan I really am grateful." I thanked, looking at Stan with a small smile on my face. This was going to be an interesting recovery because I do not think I am going to be able to move until I get the feelings back in my legs. I sighed softly and I could see Stan's hot gaze softening a little as he walked out the room. "I am sorry to be such trouble."

Hana just smiled and plopped down next to me with a wide grin spread across her face. She seemed to have this fun out going aura that surrounded her. Unlike Stan she seemed vaguely very open yet at the same time almost like a child. It was difficult to describe but her presence felt like Jamie's presences. Oh how I miss my friends from home, my family and even my twits of brothers.

"So your mated to the King, huh?" Hana smirked, while looking at a small mark on my skin. "You are rather lucky."

Mark I was confused, mated? I was mated to who, oh she means Luke. Oh dear god what on earth is she talking about?! I am not mated to Luke what do we look like wolves here? Then again it would probably explain a lot of the weird things that I saw around the castle and things Luke did. Not to mention would explain why he seemed to always growl at everything. Stupid mutt. I swear one day I am going to murder him with my bare hands.

 _Already thinking of killing your future husband, huh?_ I heard the same sexy smooth voice ring through my head. I knew exactly who it was and right now I wasn't in the best moods to deal with him. I knew something was going to snap inside me if I replied. _Oh so now your ignoring me. Hmm.. You know Vivian your soft flesh felt amazing against my hands, the way you quivered when my fingers grazed against your lower back. The way you trembled when I pressed my lips against yours in a very deep and passiona-_

 _SHUT THE FUCK UP LUKE! I do NOT I repeat DO NOT EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN I HATE YOU! Your the biggest most foulest jerk I have ever met in my entire life! What is wrong with you!? You took me from my home, my family for the love of god you took me from the only things that was keeping me alive away! Why would you bring me to such a place, mistreat me use me as you wish and then throw me off a balcony! Did you get some kind of sick amusement in this Luke?! Was I your play thing? If so why do you not go get a new one I am worthless to you anyways. Instead of asking me to just leave you tried to bloody hell fucking murder me! I swear Luke if I ever see you again I will rip your trachea out with my bare hands and I mean it! I hate you Luke. I hate you with every fiber of my being that is within me._

I shouted back angrily at him knowing full well half the things I said only came out because of the anger bubbling inside of me. I did not truly hate Luke in fact I had some fatal yet sick attraction to him and I wanted him to just accept me. Not use me and throw me away like he did.

 _Are you done? Listen Vivian and listen close because I will only say this one time. You are my mate, as alpha of my pack and king to this land you are mine. No one will ever touch you or try to make your theirs, that mark on your neck gives me all rights to you. I have already claimed what is mine. I know you do not hate me it is simply your anger, your confusion. Let me help settle some of this confusion dearest loved one. Vivian I am not just alone your mate but also the leader of a pack whom has very high expectation. You were conceived to be my souled mate do not forget this. You were meant to be mine from birth. I have been on this planet for three thousand centuries and I have waited again and again for your rebirth now that I have you. I will not let you go. However before we can be together I will test you. I want to see just how far you are willing to go to prove to me that you can be a alpha leaders mate. I will not sugar coat things from you. The trials and pain you will go through you might not be able to endure and may even be a hazard to your life. However if you survive you will have me all to your self._

He explained everything he could, I was listening to him feeling tears slowly begin to pour down my cheeks. I was frustrated none of what he was saying made sense. Nothing right now. All I knew was that I wanted to see him be near him. I wanted the warmth of his body to engulf mine and keep me safe. Why now? I just want to disappear into my old world and forget all about Luke. Perhaps in the back of my head I already knew this was bound to happen. I can not be with an alpha I am not qualified. Maybe it is best if I just sleep away the time to forget him all together. Who knows maybe he will find another mate.

I signed to my self softly and turned to Hana whom's eyes were filled with concern. I smiled weakly before laying down onto the bed and curling into a tight ball. I felt Hana pull the covers over my body and mumble 'goodnight' before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her in a small clicking noise. Once I was alone I felt more tears rush from my eyes and pool around my pillow. I just want this nightmare to be over already, I thought as I closed my eyes drifting into my sleep and hearing someone softly whisper to me,

"I love you Vivian please do not EVER forget that."


	6. Chapter 6

It has been almost two years since that day, when Luke threw me over the balcony and nearly killed me. It was also the last time I had spoken to him, it's not that I didn't want to.- who am I kidding I didn't want to speak to him. He had the never to say he loved me after he nearly killed me. I left Stan's place, I left the entire city hell I left the country. I wanted to get away far away as possible. I did everything I could to keep myself from hidden from Luke, now that I even think about it didn't really think it made a difference to him. He has not once tried to reach out to me, see if I was alive or if I was alright. The worst part is there was this void in my chest, this hole that nothing seems to fill.

Taking a deep breath, I looked over at the time, early again I thought to myself noticing that it was only 6:30AM. Every day seems to be the same routine I wake up 40 minutes before my alarm and then lay here thinking to myself where did I go wrong. Ever since the incident I haven't even spoken to my family either, I literally chose to drop off the face of the planet. As far as my family and friends even Luke are concerned I am either dead or I ran away.

I rolled over to my side rolling myself off the bed before standing up. Feeling the cold floor pressing against my skin as I stood up I made my way over to the bathroom. Picking up my tooth brush and tooth paste I apply a generous amount before brushing my teeth. Spitting out some of the foam forming in my mouth I turned on the water running it over the spit and tooth paste in the sink. I watched as it swirled into the drain before rinsing my mouth out.

Once I was finished brushing my teeth I reached down sliding my shirt off tossing it over to the hamper pushing the shower door open turning the water on. I twisted the knob until it was centered between hot and cold before taking off the rest of my clothing stepping into the shower. Shit I thought to myself reached to pull the rubber band off my wrist I slide over my fingers to pin my hair up. I stepped forward once my hair was secured feeling the hot water hitting my muscles and skin feeling my body instantly relaxing.

Note to self, showers are gods sent to us humans for some good deed we may have done. Reaching over I grabbed the bottle of shower gel pouring it into my hand starting to lather it up as I rub it over my skin. The smell of strawberries and passion fruit flooded my senses I closed my eyes enjoying the aroma filling my nostrils. I stepped closer to the water letting the water rinse the soap off my skin keeping my eyes closed as I enjoyed the feeling. I brushed my hands over my tattoo and up to my neck feeling a shiver run through my body.

I opened my eyes suddenly feeling something off I looked towards the door of my bathroom seeing something for a moment before it disappeared. I blinked a few times reaching up rubbing my eyes was that my imagination. It couldn't be right? I reached over turning off the water opening the shower door carefully reaching out grabbing a towel before stepping out as I wrapped it around myself. Slowly and carefully I made my way over to my room looking around and checking behind my back. Stepping into my room cautiously, trying not to make any noise I peeked in seeing that I wasn't just imagining things. Someone was in my apartment, a very unpleasant someone.

"Vivian, darling it has been such a long time. Did honestly think you could stay hidden from me?" Mused Luke, as he sat on my bed looking at me. He was sitting there with his eyebrow raised wearing a dark V cut shirt and some light blue denim jeans having some rips near his knees. Topping his almost perfect outfit off he has a pair if black and white converse. "You honestly thought I wouldn't find you, that you could leave it all behind?"

I studied him for a moment before responding, "It took you two years didn't it to find me? Wasn't that enough of an incentive to tell you that I did not want to be found and to be left alone?"

"Hardly darling, of course you wanted to be found otherwise you wouldn't have been so careless when you used your real name to enroll in school." He chimed, flashing his signature grin as he stood up from the bed. His beautiful emerald eyes burning into mine as he walked towards me. His predatory gaze made my quiver feeling a rush of excitement run throughout my body. "I already told you Vivian, you are mine and will remain mine to the ends of time."

Holding my hand up to stop him in his track completely ignoring the burning sensation flooding my body. Luke stared at me as I held my hand up earning a dark chuckle from him as he continued to walk towards me. Feeling his body getting closer to mine I began to step backwards, running away right now crossed my mind. But the expression on his face told me if I ran it would be far more worse. I kept taking steps backwards as he walked forward until I found myself pinned between the wall and him. Starring up at him as he stepped closer pressing his hands against the wall trapping me in place.

"What no snarky comes back today Vivian?" Luke smirked, leaning down towards my neck where his mark presided. I felt his hot tongue run over my neck earning a shiver from my body. Feeling the heat pooling between my legs I whimpered. What is wrong with my body, I can barely contain this feeling surging through me right now. "Oh, my sweet little mate that feeling is the bond your feeling. The fact that you belong to me

"Luke, I will belong to you when hell freezes over." I growled, as my patience's began to grow thin. I reach up to push him backwards and slide out from under his arms. This did not need to happen, because once it did I could not push him away even if I wanted to. He was right I felt the pull, I felt the tug and urge to run my hands over his chest up to his neck feel, to feel his skin under my fingertips. But I was supposed to hate him, want him gone and that is how it was to remain. "So, if you could kindly just leave I would appreciate it consider it a favor for throwing me over."

"Tsk, tsk little mate," he growled in response grabbing my wrist pinning them easily against the wall. He sized both my hands in one of his pinning them above my head reaching down gripping my waist pulling me up towards him until my chest was pressed against his chest. This man, was all I could think feeling the brush creeping up on my cheek as he held my gaze. "You really think that you aren't mine? Then maybe it's time I showed you what it means to be my mate."

I hissed at him when he said that starting to struggle under his grip my body continuing to react to his touch and gaze. Stop it I screamed at my body, clearly it had other plans which didn't involve listening to me. Noticing that I was struggling under his grip, Luke applied more forced slamming me up against the wall harder. I looked up at him seeing his eyes changing between his beautiful emerald green to a darken forest green to black switching between the colors. I tried to swallow the lump forming in my throat as he brought his free hand up gripping my throat tilting my head back.

Luke easily slid his tongue over my skin tracing over my collar bone slowly brushing his tongue then his lips over the exposed flesh until he had kissed and licked every spot. I closed my eyes tilting my head back more feeling my body begin to respond to his touches more and more. This isn't what I wanted but I couldn't bring myself to pull away. Luke brought his kissed up to my lips kissing me forcefully pressing his body into mine pinning me into the wall with it. I moaned softly against his lips earning a smirk from him feeling it against my lips.

"Don't worry little one I will show you, your place under me." He whispered against my lips as my eyes opened to look up at him. "And this time I will take my time."


End file.
